First Time Ever
by Kain772
Summary: This is my one shot of a night of Kristanna. This story can be read with my Frozen fanfiction Valkyrie at War between chapter 2 and 3 or as a stand alone story. It is M for a reason.


I don't own Frozen or any characters this is a separate story to keep my other story K rating. This one shot is standalone but can also be linked to my two stories Valkyrie of Arendelle and Valkyrie at War.

Kristoff and Anna quickly moved through the castle trying to avoid everyone. When they got to Anna's room door Kristoff roughly turned her around and started kissing her again his tongue probing her mouth while Anna fumbled with the door knob. When she finally got the door open they almost fell to the floor. Kristoff kicked the door closed with a slam and Anna moved to lock it. Kristoff then started kissing and nibbling on her neck while she fumbled with the lock. While his mouth was on her skin his hands was unbuttoning the back of her dress. Anna leaned her head against Kristoff's shoulder as he kissed down her neck to her shoulder.

Then when Kristoff pulled at the last button Anna's dress slid off the rest of the way. Kristoff traced his fingers along Anna's ribs, it sent shivers up her spine and gave her goose bumps. Anna never had anyone touch these areas before and Kirstoff was driving her wild. Then Kristoff's hands reached Anna breasts and nipples. Anna moaned and arched her back against Kristoff then one of Kristoff's hands moved down her stomach and pushed her pantaloons down to the floor. Anna then turned fully naked and reached up and kissed Kristoff while undoing Kristoff's shirt. Anna pulled his shirt off, Anna had seen Kristoff without his shirt off many times before but this was different. This time when she touched his muscles and skin it was different. Her hands naturally rubbed all over his chest and she started planting soft kisses all over. Finally she dropped her hands and pulled his plants loose and pulled then to the floor. Anna gasped as she looked at his swollen penis.

"Everything ok" Kristoff asked.

"Yes I just have never seen one before" Anna said.

"Don't worry about that" Kristoff said as he pulled Anna to her feet. Kristoff then effortlessly picked up Anna and kissed her again probed her mouth with his tongue, reacting instinctually Anna wrapped her legs around Kristoff's waist. Feeling her naked skin rub against Kristoff was making her whole body sweat. Kristoff then gently laid Anna down on her bed and broke off the Kiss and started kissing down Anna's neck, caller bone and paused looking down at her breasts. Anna instinctually went to cover them but Kristoff just smiled at her and gently blew air on Anna's nipples. The feeling sent shivers over her whole body again and Anna arched her back in pleasure then Kristoff kissed both her nipples and then started to move down her abdomen until her was positioned between her legs. Anna again tried to cover herself but when Kristoff looked up at her from down there she wanted him to touch her so bad she just pulled her hands away.

Kristoff had no idea what he was doing but after listening to the other ice farmers for so long he was just doing what he heard. Anna's privates where swollen and pink and when Kristoff inhaled the smell was amazing. He had always liked the way Anna naturally smelled but this was so much more. Kristoff then blew a stream of air against her and Anna arched her back moaning in pleasure. Kristoff then used his fingers to part her and see inside her. Acting on instinct Kristoff started probing with fingers and then his tongue, every time Kristoff touched her Anna would let loose a loud moan. Kristoff then started to lick and probe the most swollen area at the top and Anna started to breathe very hard and suddenly she gasped and grabbed Kristoff's head and pulled him away while her body quivered with pleasure.

Kristoff then crawled up Anna giving kisses the whole way up, stopping to suck on Anna's brown small nipples then looking Anna in the eyes as he was positioned between her legs and his throbbing penis was rubbing against her. Anna nodded looking deep into Kristoff's eyes.

"I'll be as gentle as possible" Kristoff whispered as he placed himself against and started push into her. Anna arched her back again this time, Kristoff thought, from pain so he stopped. Anna then wrapped her legs around him and pushed him deeper into her and it shocked him so much that he pushed himself all the way into her. Anna groaned and shivered beneath Kristoff and had a pained look in her face. Kristoff held still a minute letting Anna get use to him, Anna started to relax Kristoff started to move his hips. Every motion got easier and smoother. Soon Kristoff started to move faster and Anna started to breath harder and Kristoff started to loose himself in the love. Anna wrapped her arms around him and started to moan louder, Kristoff started to moan with her. Anna's legs wrapped around Kristoff and her whole body started to quiver again, as he continued to thrust into her harder and faster. Anna grabbed Kristoffs hair and looked into his eyes and crushed her lips against his, to try and contain her screams. Kristoff started to feel pulsing in his groin and tried to pull himself out but Anna's legs crushed him against her and he released his seed deep inside Anna.

Kristoff collapsed on Anna his arms no longer able to hold himself up. Anna hugged him tightly as she whispered "I love you" in his ear. Kristoff rolled off Anna and she whimpered a little as he did. "I liked the way you felt on me" Anna said as she shifted with Kristoff and laid her head on Kristoff's chest face up. Kristoff just stared at Anna's breasts as they moved up and down as she was catching her breath.

"You are so beautiful. I don't deserve you" Kristoff voiced how he had been feeling for a while. "You deserve so much better than me" Kirstoff was stopped short when Anna rolled on top of Kristoff and kissed him. Anna's tongue entered Kristoff's mouth this time as Anna kissed Kristoff to keep him from talking. Anna's kiss and the feel of her naked body against Kristoff's body aroused him again. Anna must have felt something because Anna stopped kissing him and looked down between them. Kristoff went to apologize but was stopped short as Anna reached down gabbing Kristoff's swollen penis and placed him against her. Anna then slowly slid down until Kristoff was completely inside Anna again.

Anna then pulled her feet up next to Kristoff and under herself and started to raise her hips up off Kristoff and then back down sliding along the entire length of Kristoff. Anna placed her hands on Kristoff's chest to hold herself up and she continued to pump up and down on Kristoff. Anna was unable to stay quiet, as she continued to speed up, her moans and groans started to get louder. Kristoff couldn't help but to raise his hips up as Anna slid down increasing the pressure and pleasure he was feeling and his own moans continued to get louder.

Kristoff didn't know how long Anna had been bouncing up and down on him but he felt the pressure rise again and he called out "I'm going" was all he could say because Anna screamed out and stopped as Kristoff fully entered her and he released his seed deep inside Anna as she collapsed down unable to hold herself up as waves of pleasure pulsed through her.

Kristoff wrapped his arms around Anna's naked body and soon drifted off to sleep with her lying on top of him.


End file.
